


Following Her Footsteps

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Family, young Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Fareeha wanted nothing more in life than to be just like her mother. Watching Ana lead as one of Overwatch's Captains only further pushed her to look up to her mom. However, there's a lot to being an Overwatch agent that Fareeha is just too young to understand and coming to terms with that is something that only leaves the young girl frustrated.





	Following Her Footsteps

Fareeha let out a huff of air, sweat lightly glazing her forehead as she once again pulled herself into the latest karate stance that she was practicing. Despite only being twelve years old, she had begged her mother for lessons. Watching her mom fight and kick bad guy ass was something that Fareeha always enjoyed doing, which only left her with a constant bright burning fire of passion deep within.

  
Eager to prove to her mom that she could be just as strong, Fareeha brought her right leg up for the twenty-fifth time. She quickly executed the side kick to midsection move that she had been practicing to the poor wooden dummy she had been beating up all morning. In turn, the dummy rattled in place. She was a bit taller for her age and with her strength already being better than average, it wasn’t a shock that she was outgrowing the equipment typically used for children and young teens.

  
“That’s enough, Fareeha,” her mom called out from behind her, taking a break from her own training as well.

“Just five more!” Fareeha whined, turning to her mom with a frown.

  
Ana simply shook her head and readjusted her black Obi belt, “You need to learn to limit yourself. It is okay to be eager and passionate, but there’s a fine line between that and recklessness. Let’s take a small break and get some water.”

  
Huffing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Fareeha simply grumbled an okay under her breath and followed her mom to their workout bag sat by the benches. As Ana shuffled through the bag for their water bottles, Fareeha quickly spotted the shining glint of her mom’s Overwatch Captain badge. A feeling of pride swelled within the young girl and she quickly bounced into her mom's view.

  
“I’m going to join Overwatch when I’m older! Just like you!”

  
“No,” Ana quickly quipped, a haunted look passing over her face for just a moment, “it isn’t the life I’d want for you.”

  
“W-What?” Fareeha sputtered, “that’s insane! Not fair at all! I’m strong now, and I’ll only get stronger. I deserve to join Overwatch! We can work together and kick terrorist butt!”

  
Handing Fareeha her water bottle, Ana took a seat on the wooden bench and patted the seat next to her. Reluctantly, her daughter took a seat and made sure to slide away a good foot to show her frustrations.

“There’s a lot to Overwatch that you still are too young to understand. Every day I am faced with decisions and situations where the outcome may not be so pretty. You can still be strong without Overwatch. There’s plenty you can do to help and protect others without having to follow my footsteps.”

  
Fareeha tentatively raised her eyes in her mother’s direction, “What do you mean, not so pretty outcomes? You guys save people all the time! And.. And you put Talon in their place every day!”

  
“I can’t... Not now, Fareeha. With time, you will understand what I mean. If you still wish to become one after you finish your education and training; and you finally get what it means to be an Overwatch agent and what you risk by becoming one, then so be it. All I can do is support you and do my best to help and keep you safe. But please understand that there is more to it than ‘butt kicking’.”

  
Silence washed over them as the two drank their waters and took the time to finally calm down a bit after the hard workout and little spat. While frustration still plagued Fareeha, she decided to accept what her mother had to say so that she could just prove to her later on how dedicated she was. When she finished her water bottle, Fareeha tossed it into the recycling bin next to them and hopped to her feet.

  
“Fine, but one day I promise I’ll be stronger than you and dad put together! You can’t stop me from doing that!”

  
All Ana could do was let out a small sigh, partially proud of her daughter’s determination but still plagued with doubt and worry about what she would be forced to experience with Overwatch. As Fareeha positioned herself back in front of the wooden dummy, all Ana could do was watch her daughter get back to work on the side kick to midsection she had been working on all morning long.


End file.
